One More Last Stand!
by Andrew1991
Summary: This story takes place during the saiyan saga of Dragonball Z, this is one depressing story. They land on the planet that Power Ranger lost galaxy finished on. I have a few concerns about it and just how depressed I feel when I finished writing it. Still I hope you will find the story interesting. Please remember to leave feedback.


One More Last Stand!

This is a one shot crossover between Dragonball Z and Power Rangers. This is a story about how the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Team were whipped out by Vegeta and Nappa on their way to earth. I'm going to try and do the characters justice. By the way don't get cross if you think I'm being a dick to Power Rangers

Warning- This story will be responsible for pain, if you're a power ranger fan or you dislike Dragonball Z. Let's get this started

Story 

The rangers were assembled at a meeting after Alpha 6 had sent them a warning that the capital of the south planet known as New Angel Grove had been attacked and totally wiped out. There was fear that an old enemy might have returned but that didn't seem likely.

"I wish we were there to stop whoever did this!" said Leo with a lot of anger in his voice "Mike was killed in the attack! We need to find out who did this to New Angel Grove or we could all lose our lives!"

There was silence they all knew whoever had done this had had awful power "Leo, we have to be realistic, whoever did this had the power to destroy a city twice the size of London in a seconds and Alpha confirmed that the blast created a crater two miles deep!" said Kendrix as she shook her head "We may have to abandon this planet and return to Earth, like when we helped the lightspeed rescue rangers and when you joined the other red rangers"

Kai shook his head "No, We can't there are people who are here and who need us!" he said with a tear in his eye "We must fight! For the future of our planet!"

Maya nodded "I will not abandon my home" she signed "I remember when I had to the first time"

Damon raised "What about Earth? If one of us doesn't go, Earth's Rangers could be caught off guard" he said with a hopeless sign "I can't get help think that….it's our duty to warn them, also after the enemy finish us off if they find the portal to Earth and Earth isn't warned…..!"

Leo finished for Damon "They could all die" he said "Damon's right. One of us has to go with their Jet Jammer"

No one wanted to volunteer to go and for an hour the rangers debated the choice of who would go. The decision boiled down to Kendrix and Leo of who would be the one.

"I may have suggested it but if you guys stay, then I stay!" Kendrix said crossly

Leo said "Well there are four people here to vote" he signed "We can't vote ourselves"

Suddenly "I will give the fifth vote" said The Magna Defender "I have returned to avenge Mike's death!"

"But how?!" asked Karone "You died"

"Mike survived long enough to use the energy of the blast to bring his old morpher to life!" answered the Magna Defender "Using his last breath, I was brought back to life and I join you now my friends to fight for the light of good again!"

Leo stepped forward "Let the voting begin!"

Kai voted first "Leo, you should end back"

Maya voted "Kendrix"

"Leo" Karone Stated

Damon said "Leo"

The vote had already been won but the Magna defender voted "Leo as well"

Leo was studded "I…I….I…won't…..please….don't….make me!" he stuttered "I want to fight"

Kai stepped forward "Sorry Leo but you can fight until the fight looks unwinnable" he said with a heavy tone "I know you want to stay but the Earth will need to be told"

Leo nodded "Let's prepare"

1 hour Later…..

Kai and Damon were loading Leo's Jet Jammer with the supplies needed for the trip to earth.

"There it's installed" said Damon "When Leo goes through the wormhole this device will close it behind him. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kai nodded "You know Leo, as soon as He has delivered the warning to Earth, he'll come right back and it's just too dangerous to give the enemy a free ticket to earth!" He signed "besides Leo as done so much for us as it is"

Alpha 6 walked over with the last of the supplies "Is Leo's jet jammer ready?"

"Yep"

Elsewhere….

Maya, Karone and Kendrix were readying themselves for battle. Karone had been able to construct a new In Space Ranger costume based off the yellow In space ranger's powers. She had named the new powers the Amber Ranger.

Kendrix finished fixing her boots on "The light of good protect us all"

Maya attached a Sunflower to the front of her usual clothing "light of the world" she said with tears in her eyes "Please let my planet's people survive"

Karone stood "The moment has arrived" she said wearing a hairband Andros had given her "Andros please forgive me"

Elsewhere….

"What were Mike's last words?" Leo asked Magna Defender

The Magna defender looked at Leo "He wanted you to know how much you meant to him" he said "He died after he told me he was proud to be your brother"

Leo frowned "You know if I had been there like I promised, then I could have saved him"

Magna defender shook his head "If you had been there you would have died too"

The others arrived, Maya stepped forward "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we will…" began Leo before Maya kissed him "Maya what?"

Maya giggled "I'm sorry but I needed to do that" she was blushing "I wanted to do that since we met"

"Alright, let's move" said Kai

"NO WAIT!" screamed a voice

The rangers looked around but could not see anyone "Who's there?!" screamed Leo "Are you the enemy?"

The voice started talking "My name is King Kai, please you must all retreat to Earth and let my student Goku fight the Sayions" King Kai screamed "You will all die if you fight them"

The Magna Defender spoke "If we run, we will never be able to look at the sky again" he said with sadness in his voice "We can't just leave"

King Kai's voice began to shake as he said "Please, you don't stand a prayer! Let the planet go and head to Earth"

The rangers looked at each other and all spoke "We can't!"

King Kai up on his planet had tears in his eyes "Please…don't" he said as he fell to the ground "You are all great heroes don't do this!"

"Sorry" said Damon "We must fight, for our friends and family"

3 hours Later…..

Nappa stood over the remains of another settlement he had destroyed "HA…these weak fools are worthless" he laughed as he turned on his head scouter "Hey, Vegeta are you nearly finished?"

The voice of Vegeta spoke "Nappa stop goofing off and finish the rest!"

Nappa smirked "Oh come on, Vegeta, I could destroy these weaklings with one finger!" he joked "Not…..AHHH!" He had been hit by the blast of the ranger's Quasar Launchers.

"So you're a Sayion?" said Kai

"Yes and who are you? The lollypop Brigade?" joked Nappa

"We're the ones who are going to defeat you!" screamed Karone; she was holding her Astro Blaster pointing it at Nappa "You'll pay for all the people you've hurt"

Nappa groaned "Do you have any idea, how annoying people like you seven are? Believing you can stop beings like me!" he said blasting another survivor "So don't insult me!"

The rangers began to charge forward. Leo drew his Quasar Sabre and brought it down but Nappa dodged "Oh No!" screamed Leo "Kai, look out!"

Too late, Nappa placed his hand next to Kai's head and blasted Kai's head off. "Noooooo!" screamed Maya who pulled out her Mega Bow and fired at point blank range "Yes!" as her attack hit

"OH, what a shame? Was that supposed to hurt?" Nappa taunted as the smoke cleared to reveal that Nappa was unscratched "Now you die!" as he said this he kicked Maya in the stomach. This sent the poor women flying into a nearby tree.

"Maya!" screamed Damon "Leo, you have to get out of here!" It was the last thing he said as he too was blasted by the monstrous Nappa which left a gaping hole in his stomach.

Leo used the improvised teleportation system that Alpha had developed to take him to his jet Jammer. He hated himself for doing this but they had agreed upon the plan.

Elsewhere….

King Kai was watching the battle from his planet and he hated it "I…..don't…understand why didn't they listen to me?" he said as he saw the Magna Defender fall to Nappa "They are all dying, the only two left are the pink rangers!"

Goku didn't know what was happening "King Kai what's wrong?" he asked "The sayions didn't arrive early did they?"

King Kai shook his head "They have landed on a planet called Mirinoi" he said tears began to fall from his eyes "There are a team of Power Rangers trying to defend the planet but four have already died"

Goku began to shake with rage "Why, don't they retreat?"

"I tried to tell them, but except for one who is returning to Earth to warn people there" explained King Kai "The final two are going to fight till the end!"

Goku began to cry "But they are going to die! Please!" he screamed

King Kai signed "Goku, ask yourself if I could do something, don't you think I would have" He held a small mirror "Good souls like theirs are as beautiful as this mirror"

Goku whipped his eyes "Then it's over"

Meanwhile…

Kendrix charged forward with her Quasar Sabre and brought it down on Nappa's arm but her horror the blade snapped "No" was her last word before Nappa grabbed a shard of the sword and rammed it through her chest.

Nappa licked his lips as the blood of Kendrix splashed onto his lips "Tasty, and then there was one bug!" he said as he stared at Karone "Do you have any last…AHHHH!"

Karone had fired her new weapon the Astro Bow which had landed a blow right into Nappa's foot "You'll pay for what you did, Galaxta Beasts arise!"

Nappa laughed "Oh you mean those large animal things!" he pulled out a scrap of red metal "Vegeta and I already destroyed them!"

Karone was about to ask who Vegeta was "Nappa you should have saved me more!" said Vegeta who rammed his hand through the back of Karone killing her "Oh well, well that raps everything up!"

"This planet should sell for a good bundle" said Nappa licking his lips

Vegeta nodded "Freezia will be pleased!" he laughed "Soon we will get to Earth!"

Meanwhile…..

Leo had flown with Alpha to the wormhole and was about to go through it. He looked back just in time to feel the last of his friends die, he could not explain it but somehow he knew they were all dead. He flew his Jet Jammer through the portal, Vegeta had known of the wormhole so in a weird way the rangers had had the last laugh and Leo still lived. The portal closed behind Leo after he arrived back into Earth's orbit.

The battle on Mirinoi became the forgotten fight of the Power Rangers and to date was the only time an entire team of Rangers were whipped out. The fight lasted only half an hour but the rangers of the lost galaxy fought as bravely as any team ever had. King Kai and Goku were the only ones who knew about the battle.

Years later Goku met Leo, the years had not been kind to Leo and he had been pushed to the edge. Leo was killed by the absorbing monster, Cell and his Quasar Sabre passed to Tien Sinhan who hit it after Goku told him about the battle on Mirinoi. The sabre was never used again after that and the end of the Lost Galaxy Rangers was completed when Alpha the lone survivor was destroyed in the battle with Majin Buu.

The End

**Author's note- Well that was horrible. The lost galaxy power rangers are some of my favourite rangers and telling the story of their deaths was the hardest thing ever. You think I'm doing another crossover of Power Rangers and DBZ, your dreaming. I also think the story wasn't all that good. Anyway the next story is going to be more fun, hehehe. **

**Next time- Wait and see **


End file.
